Mass Effect 3: Salvation
by darkgriffon4321
Summary: The Ending that Never Was for the Mass Effect Trilogy.


**Author's Note: I am writing this to prove that even I could come up with a better ending to the Mass Effect Trilogy than what EA forced Bioware to write. I refuse to let my character's story end with a wimper. I hope to write my character's full story. Which will be a grand undertaking. Soon. Along with several other rewrites I have planned.**

**Enjoy :)**

Mass Effect 3: Salvation

Commander Alexandra Shepard felt something moving around her. She was on a platform, and she was not exactly at her best. What was happening? That question filled her mind, along with the dread she felt. What was going to happen now? Would Earth be saved? Would she see Kaiden again? So many questions. And never enough time. She had already lost so much. Ash, Morden, Legion. And she wanted to give so much. She wanted to save Earth, Give Thessia back to the Asari, see the Quarian's settled on Ranoch and their new alliance with the True Geth. So much to live for, and she was bleeding.

"Why are you here?" Said a voice. Somewhat in the form of a child, but also with a synthetic tone. Alex stood up. Her body screamed in protest with pain.

"What? Where am I?" She asked.

"The Citadel, it's my home." Said a boy. He seemed familiar. He was completely translucent.

"I am the Catalyst." Said the Boy.

Shepard spoke, "I thought the Citadel was the Catalyst."

"No, the Citadel is part of me." Said the boy.

"I need to stop the reapers. Do you know how to do that?"

"The Reapers are mine, I control them, they are my solution." Said the boy.

"Solution? To what?" Said Sheapard as she began to follow the boy as he walked toward what appeared to be a pillar of light energy.

"Chaos." Said the boy.

"You brought it upon yourselves. The created will always rebel against their creators, but we found a way to stop that from happening. A way to restore order for the next cycle."

"By wiping out organic life?" Shepard replied.

"No, we harvest advanced civilizations, leaving the younger ones alone." Said the boy. "Just as we left your people alive the last time we were here."

"But you killed the rest." Said Shepard.

"We helped them ascend, to make way for new life." Said the boy. "Storing the old life in Reaper form."

"I think we'd rather keep our old form."

The boy looked at Shepard, "No, you can't. Without us to stop it, Synthetics would destroy all organics. We created the cycle to ensure that never happens. That's the solution."

Shepard spoke in a solemn tone. "The defining characteristic of organic life is that we think for ourselves. Make our own choices. You take that away, and we might as well be machines, just like you."

"You have choice, more than you deserve." Said the boy. "The fact that you are standing here, the first organic ever, proves it. But it also proves that my solution won't work anymore."

Alexandra responded. "Your solution is flawed."

"How?" Asked the boy.

"Do you value life? If so, you would have never created the reapers to preserve the old life."

"Yes. All life has to be preserved." Said the boy.

"But look around you. Life destroying life." Shepard replied. "You tried so hard with your solution to prevent Synthetics from Turning on Life. That you created synthetics to destroy life, and in return, we'd start destroying synthetics. You did not stop what you were programed to oppose. In fact you guaranteed it."

"How?"

"You are a synthetic?" Asked Shepard.

"Yes." Said the boy.

"Then you cannot concieve that you've made the same mistake over and over again. Dose this fulfill your grand solution? For countless 'cycles', you've repeated the same damn solution, the same mistake, for how many cycles?"

"The Solution cannot be stopped. It is perfect!" Said the boy.

"You already admitted that your solution cannot work anymore, there is no perfect solution, you admitted it!"

"NOOO! I am designed to create perfect solutions. I am infallible." Said the boy.

"There is no true perfection. Even a machine cannot run forever. So, your solution is an imperfect one. You have failed your purpose." Said Shepard.

"NOOO! No, no no no NOOO!" The Child yelled. "I cannot decide! No solution! Noooo Solution is acceptable!" The boys hologram started to distort. "I am infaliable, I cannot make mistakes!" The boy began to loose cohesion. "NOOOOoooOOOO!" Around Commander Shepard, Reapers began to shut down and self-destruct.

Across the galaxy, what was happening on Earth was repeated. Every Reaper began to explode. With each reaper, on each planet, a voice was heard. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Commander Alexandra Shepard finally opened her eyes. "She's coming around!" Said one of the Asari nurses. A familiar face approached and looked down. "Commander Alexandra Shepard." Said Dr. Chakwas.

* * *

><p>She began to pull herself up. "Oww!" her body screamed in protest. "How long was I out?" She said as she began to get her bearings. She was in Huerta Memorial Hospital. On the Citadel.<p>

"Two months." Said a voice as he entered the room.

"Kaidan." Alexandra stated. "What happened?"

Kaidan Alenko spoke. "You want the long story or the short version?"

"Short please." Alexandra stated.

Almost instantly, a whole group of people began to enter the room. Lead by Admiral Hackett and the Council. "Commander Shepard." The Turian Counselor stated. "No thanks we can give would be sufficient for this victory. We now have our lives back. All of us."

Alex smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "We did it. We stopped them."

"Yes." The Asari Counselor stated. "And you have become the greatest hero this galaxy has ever known." She noted. "And we're here to give you our apology. We doubted you, a loyal Spectre, when we should've listened to you. From this point forward, the Counsel will never doubt the word of Alexandra Shepard."

"What about Earth? And the Citadel?" Asked Alex.

The Turian Counselor responded. "No... you've done so much for us. You've been an example to all of us, they will follow your example and continue your work.. Rest Commander, you have earned this victory."

"We can all savor each and every day because of you Commander." The Salarian Counselor stated. "Now, there is much that we, the Council, must do to rebuild the galaxy, and continue what you begun. Rest assured, you will not regret this new age we've begun." The Council turned to leave and the rest of the group came forward.

"Commander." Said Garrus. "You look terrible. You've been shot at, blown up, almost decapitated, suffocated and left for dead, rebuilt head to toe, shot at again, knocked around." The Turian said. "This flesh wound on my head is nothing compared to what you've taken."

"Why, thank you Garrus. It's nice to see you alive too." Said Alex.

Wrex walked up and laughed. "Shepard! I knew it would take more than a reaper to kill you. I'm beginning to wonder if it's even possible to kill you. Whenever you die, you just get better and get even."

Alex spoke, "You have a chance to make a future for the Krogan, Wrex, don't waste it."

"Never, my friend. You will be proud the next time you set foot on Tuchanka. I swear it!" Said Wrex.

Tali spoke up. "And we will use the new beginning you gave us on Rannoch well Sheppard."

Kaidan neared Alex's side. "Yes, we all will."

Alexandra waited a moment. "Kaidan. Lets run away. Leave everything behind."

"Are you sure Shepard?"

"I'm sure. I've fought in the war to end all wars." Shepard stated. "I've always been a simple soldier, but now, there's one more person here who needs peace; me." She noted. "I cannot keep fighting forever, being the legendary 'Commander Shepard' has taken everything I had left, and now I have nothing left to give to the Galaxy that it doesn't already have. They have their lives back. I need my life back. Pick me up, take me to the Normandy, and lets find a planet." Said Shepard. "Where we can live."

"Alright." Said Kaidan.

"Doctor, are you going to allow this?" Asked the nurse.

Dr. Chakwas spoke, "Are you going to stop them?"

"Uh.. No..." Said the Asari.

Dr. Chakwas smiled. "Then let the savior become a legend like it is supposed to be."

* * *

><p>Six Years Later, Eden Prime –<p>

"Ashley!" Alex called as she exited the house. A young girl perked up and ran toward her mother. The young woman looked at her and spoke again. "Dear, where is daddy?"

"He's talking to a scarry man." The Girl said. "Daddy says he's nice, but he looks scary."

Alexandra's face brightened when she saw the source of Ashley's fear. "Garrus Vakarian." She stated. "How you holding up after all this time?"

"Oh, pretty good Shepard." Said the Turian. "All's been quiet since the Reapers just vanished. The Galaxy is still trying to find you by the way, but I've made sure to keep people from finding you. I have a talent for putting people into safehouses." Garrus continued. "Believe it or not, there are Commander Shepard action figures, Commander Sheppard statues, Commander Sheppard this, and Commander Sheppard that. But the Garrus Action Figures makes me look like an ugly son-of-a..."

"Garrus!" Alexandra said as she gave him a wicked stare.

Garrus responded. "Oh... Right..." Garrus glanced at Ashley, who was hiding behind Alexandra.

Alexandra turned toward Ashley. "Ash, this is a friend. He won't hurt you." She turned back to Garrus. "I'm sorry, Ashley's so shy. We get so few visitors way out here."

Garrus knelt down and presented his hand. "Ashley? That's a beautiful name."

Ashley began to move forward and she began to touch Garrus' hand. The two shook. "Hello... Garrus.."

Dr. Karin Chakwas approached from the House behind Shepard. "It looks like we have company." She noted. "I don't suppose you'd take my offer, Garrus. I can take years off your face if you want."

Garrus spoke, "I told you before, Turian women find the scars attractive."

Shepard laughed a bit."So, what's happening out there?" She lead Garrus back to the house.

Garrus spoke. "The Citadel races are recovering from the Reaper war, slowly." He noted. "Last I heard, the Citadel Council has left the Citadel in Earth Orbit. As a symbol of new galactic unity."

"How's Wrex?" Asked Shpeard.

"I could hardly believe it, but it seems like the Krogan have changed. Their not wasting the new chance they have at rebuilding their race. The Salarians tried convincing the Counsel that we'd be up to our necks in Krogan after the war. But it seems that Eve and the other Females now dominate the breeding clans. They've decided that the quality of Krogan is more important that the quantity of Krogan." Garrus stated. "Of course the Salarians would never admit that the Genophage was wrong, and probably never will."

"What about the Counsel Races?"

"The Asari are slowly recovering, along with the Turians. However the recovery would have never been possible without the 'True Geth.'" Said Garrus. "They're doing in months what would take us years to accomplish, and they and the Quarians and the Geth now have an embassy on the citadel."

"And Cerberus?" Asked Shepard.

"Still around." Garrus mentioned. "But they aren't nearly as powerful as what they once were. They've become just another antagonist group for C-Sec and the Spectre's to deal with. Sometimes they blow up a transport here and there. Just to make a point. Surprisingly, Miranda has been very helpful in helping the Council find the last of Cerberus' dirty little secrets. She was always a cold-hearted... well..." Garrus stopped himself before he cussed around Ashley. "Wonderful person."

"What about you Shepard?" Asked Garrus.

Alexandra spoke, "I'm happy Garrus. This is what I've fought for." She stated as she began to walk with Garrus. She then spoke, "Garrus, do you think this age of peace will last?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Said Garrus. "We can't see the future. Why do you ask?" Shepard began to tell Garrus what happened on the citadel that day with the catalyst. After a few moments of consideration, Garrus spoke again. "Peace can only be maintained as long as everyone commits to it. Remember that it wasn't the Geth's idea to start the war, or become slaves to the Reapers."

Alex responded. "But what guarantee do we have?"

"None at all Alexandra. But I've seen the people you've touched. The lives you've changed. Those people will touch other lives. And from there, everything falls into place." Garrus stated. "You've shown me that, since the day we first meet in the Counsel Chambers."

"And now it seems as if I won't have to pick up my rifle again." Said Alex.

"I don't know Commander. I don't think the Galaxy has heard the last of Commander Sheppard." Said Garrus.

* * *

><p>1000 Years Later –<p>

"Now Children." The asari teacher stated. "We will continue our discussion about Commander Sheppard, and the Reaper War."

Within the classroom was children from all races. Human, Turian, Salarian, Asari, Krogan, Quarian, and even Hanar. "What can each of you tell us about Commander Sheppard?

One of the Krogan children spoke, "The greatest of hero. She could tale on two thresher maws without breaking a sweat. Broke a reaper half with her bare hands."

"This one knows Commander Shepard as the hero who was blessed by the Enkindlers in her crusade against the Reapers." Said a Hanar student.

The students began to speak all at once, and then the teacher rose to settle them all down. "Settle down now. Each of you have great stories of what Commander Sheppard accomplished. But I would like for you to hear from one who knew her. Today we have a special visitor. May I present, Matriarch Liara T'Soni."

The class went quiet as an elder Asari woman was escorted into the room. "Good morning young ones. Yes, I was once one of Commander Sheppard's closest friends." She noted. "Would you like to hear my story of who Commander Sheppard was?" She asked.

Each of the children nodded.

"Commander Sheppard was just like us. As mortal as we are. She made mistakes, she got discouraged. The stories about her are true, and some are hard to believe. But she was as mortal as the rest of us." She noted. "But Sheppard gave everyone a chance to become something greater than what they were." The elderly Asari spoke again. "It began on a ship, that was just leaving Earth, called the Normandy..."

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


End file.
